Galactic Lover
by Atems' Love
Summary: Atem X Heather. One-Shot! Atem is an Alien,and he decides to make Heather his "Pet" WARNING! LEMONY!


Galactic Lover

**WARNGING!**** Rated M – for language, and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

**Chapter 1**

Heather awoke, in a white room with a large glass wall, with alien people watching them, and or walking by, Heather was one of twelve women in this room, and they all looked just as frightened as she did, a familiar man stood and stared at her from behind the glass…Atem.

Heather couldn't believe that he of all people was alien, and their leader for that matter!

Not all the aliens were in their "human" form, their normal form was a human body, but instead of flesh they had a gel, or rubber feel, and their skin looked like a picture or a doorway into a different galaxy or universe!

Their dialect consisted of, clicks, crackles, and other low and high pitched noises, "That one" Atem pointed at her, two of his men entered the room gently un-strapped her from the wall, while gently cuffing her neck and wrists, with leather shackles, which were hooked to a chain, she was all dressed in white and was bare foot, Atem wore black spiky draconic space armor, the alien handed Atem the chain, he deviously smirked as he yanked her closer, then grabbing her chin and pecking her cheek, and licked his lips, she blushed and looked away, only his smirk to grow into a smile.

Atem then pulled her along, Heather giving slight resistance every now and then, but Atem expected this, they then entered a chamber with dozens of open space pods, sitting along the walls of the room, Atem didn't even give her time to look around as he forcefully pulled her into a pod, and closed the door behind him, he then forced her to sit on a cushioned chair, then typed a few things into a see through, hovering keyboard.

The pod then detaches from the ship, and races off into space heading towards what looks to be the enormous mother ship.

Atem then sat next to her, and patted the seat, gesturing for her to sit closer, Heather shook her head, and scooted away, getting a smirk as his response, as he grabbed her chain and pulled her towards him.

Atem then climbed on top of her, and started to fondle her breasts while kissing her deeply, she moaned and struggled against his strong grasp. Atem then abruptly got up and walked over to the keyboard, typing in a few things, the pod then suddenly stopped, Atem then turned to her with a lustful smirk, as he approached her, she shriveled up against the wall and he pulled her towards him, pulling her into another kiss.

As he distracted her with his kiss he pulled down a hook, and then lifted her arms up and securely locked her wrist chains in the hook, securing her in place, she gasped and struggled even more, Atem chuckled shredding her clothes off in one fell swipe!

Atem then got up and stood proudly in front of her, he ran a single finger along his clothing causing each piece to magically disappear, she gulped seeing how massive his cock was, Atem then turned slightly opening a compartment pulling out a white cord that was the length of a cell phone, and thick as human finger, Atem deviously smirked at her holding the cord in hand as he approached her.

She cried and squirmed as he grabbed and pulled apart her legs kneeling in between them, as he started pushing the tip of the cord inside her vulva.

With one hand he held the cord and started whipping it around inside her as he caressed her breast, with his other hand, pinching, twisting, rubbing, and pulling at her nipple.

Atem pressed a small button on the cord, Heathers' eyes widened crying out, feeling the cord suddenly extend longer inside of her!

Atem laughed and chuckled as he continued to whip and thrash the cord about, as he quickened his motions with her breast, Heather continuously moaned and lightly screamed, she then gasped as he pressed another button making the cord expand in thickness!

Her breast, he was roughly caressing was tender and the nipple was painfully hard, Atem leaned over her breast, her pleads, and cries for him to stop were ignored as he started kissing and licking at her breast and nipple.

She then lightly screamed as he began sucking down hard on her nipple, while roughly shaking her other breast, and teasing its nipple. She felt the cord become bigger and bigger, and longer, well past the size of a human cock!

The cord then abruptly stopped for a moment; as Atem and Heather were face to face, his lustfully smirk upon her timid blush.

"Cum for me, my pet" he lustfully ordered, pressing another button on the cord, suddenly the cord began to vibrate!

Atem laughed as she threw her head back screaming, and moaning loudly, Atem pressed the last button causing the cord to stop vibrating and reduce in size, and retracted out of her vulva.

Atem carelessly tossed the cord to the floor, and slipped a couple of his fingers inside her extremely wet pussy, she moaned and pleaded for him to stop, Atem then pulled his fingers out to taste her wetness, "Hmmm, Oh you taste good!" he purred, she struggled more catching the lustful shimmer in his eyes as he got up and kneeled on the floor, he pulled her legs apart again, holding her firmly by her thighs, as he kissed and teasingly licked at and around her wet pussy, "N-no, no stop, don't, no please!" she moaned loudly, Atem chuckled and licked directly up and down the center of her wet pussy, "Hmmm, no my pet, you're just too…_delicious_ to pass up" he purred licking his lips at her, her breath hitched as he chuckled again, "I'm going to suck you dry!"

"No, Oh No!" She screamed and moaned loudly.

"Yes, Oh yes!" he teasingly replied, then returned to lick at her pussy, he then kissed and licked her deeper, then stated sucking, sinking his tongue inside licking and drinking her wetness, she screamed and squirmed, as he sucked her harder and harder, while licking her deeper and faster!

He continued to suck and lick her for over and hour, the he stopped and quickly moved up to her face, she saw him coming and tried to avoid him, "Heh no you don't!" he chuckled forcing his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her passionately.

He'd pulled away for them to breath then crash into her lips again, and again, and again!

Her eyes widened feeling his enormous cock enter her, sliding deeper and deeper into her wet pussy, she screamed as he firmly held her in place, "Heh heh, oh yes" he chuckled, grinding inside her, Atem groaned and started to buck her wildly, wanting more of her wet pussy.

"Damn it, you are so wet, you're so damn wet!" he purred and moaned, bucking her faster and harder, she screamed, and cried as her body and breasts thrashed in the rhythm of his motions.

"Oh Heather you feel so damn good, stop resisting it and start enjoying it will you?" he chuckled, slowing his motions and grinded down on her hard and slow.

Heather gasped, trying to hold back her moans, "No, I w-will not g-give you that, s-satisfaction, you don't own me!" she sneered, Atem growled and nipped at her nipple, "Oh yes you are, you are mine, and I won't stop until you're screaming my name in _ecstasy!_"

He picked up his fast paced motions again, while pulling her legs up and adjusting her chains so he could fuck her harder, deeper and faster, "Say it!" he commanded slamming into her over and over again.

"No!" she loudly moaned throwing her head back, Atem laughed and only increased his motions in depth and speed.

Heather continued to cry, moan and scream as Atem thrusted in and out of her at what seemed like an inhumanly pace!

She shivered catching his devious smirk, which grew into a smile upon eye contact, "Oh Atem!" she screamed in ecstasy, as he hit a certain spot, Atem chuckled and moaned, as he continued to thrust into her hitting that spot over and over again, trying to hit it deeper, faster, and harder.

Heather began to moan and scream his name more and more as he fucked that spot, Atem could sense they were both nearing their climax, as he thrusted into her the hardest he could, jamming and twisting himself against that spot.

Heather screamed his name hitting her climax, which in turn sent Atem over the edge, moaning loudly as he released his warm seed inside of her.

Atem slowly laid on top of her kissing and caress her two breasts for a few minutes, before moving up to her face and passionately kissing her.

They both gasped for air as they stared at one another, Atem devious, lustful smirk, turned into a loving smile, she moaned in bliss as he gently grinded her, stirring his thick, warm seed inside her.

He chuckled and kissed her lips, watching blissful expressions in amusement.

"I love you," he tenderly whispered.

"Oh Atem, I love you too, I've always loved you" she lovingly replied, receiving another passionate kiss.

Atem moved up and unhooked her wrist chains from the hook up at the ceiling of the pod, then gently, slowly moved her arms back down to her sides.

Atem then slowly gently pulled out of her, and walked over to the keyboard, after typing something in the pod then started moving again, taking off at an unexpected fast speed, causing Heather to fly against the wall!

"Heather!" Atem cried in shock, rushing over to her, pulling her into his arms, "Are you alright?" he asked with deep concern, as he stroked her head.

"Yes, yes I'm fine just a little dizzy" she shakily replied.

"Oh good" he sighed in relief.

Atem held her in his protective arms, as they gazed at each other lovingly, "So where are you taking me?" she asked, "To your new home" he lovingly stated kissing her on the forehead.

Heather didn't know whether he meant the "mother ship" or a new planet, but as long as she was with Atem she'd be happy.

The End.

Hey thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

I _might_ expand it much later, and make it more of a complex story, or I just might leave it as it is…

**Please don't forget to leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
